Naruto: Winds of Promise
by YokoKura
Summary: Naruto is a grown father with everything he wants, but is his life a paradise? Recently, rumors are going around that could threaten a thinly layred and recent national secret. Not only that but his and Sasuke's past could come back to haunt them both...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Winds of Promise

Chap 1.Intros can be so tedious, 

It was an early morning; the mountains were just eclipsing the sun with its beautiful rays of life and energy. The Hokage faces were in a beautiful radiance today with their six faces showing from the First Hokage to the present Seventh Hokage only being made for about six months today.

And at the Hokage Manor the day was only the beginning of a casual Monday. In the Master bedroom still rested the blonde haired Hokage with his sleeping cap on his head and wearing blue pajamas. He was sleeping in his bed slightly drooling and keeping warm under the covers like a bear in a long winter's nap. Well was at least until. . .

Out the door slammed open with a small blond boy at about age 9 with black markings on his cheeks, wearing a black T-shirt and wearing green rimed goggles and white pants yelled in an agitated tone. "Yo pops, get up you lazy bum!!!"

This startled the Hokage and had him fall out of his bed and get a bump on his head leaving him a bit dazed then the kid came over the bed and shouted once more "Come on Dad, you should already be up it is ten o'clock, already!"

He then glared at the boy and calmly said "Ten o'clock is not anything to whine about, NOW SHOW ME SOME RESPECT AND LET ME CHANGE MASARU!!!!" he said as he increased the volume. As his volume drastically increased Masaru backed off and said "Yes, Otou-san" and then closed the door.

"Well, here we go again on this beautiful day" the man said staring out the window and getting dressed. He was wearing black over most of his body with Orange over his arms and legs (not like what he wore when he was fifteen). He also wore a standard Jonin/Chunin scroll vest and over it all a white robe with three Japanese characters on the back with a giant swirl overlapping the characters.

He then looked a minute and put on his Konoha leaf headband which he had ever since he graduate form the academy from his sensei and father figure, Iruka. He then tightened it around his head and looked at himself in the mirror. He also put on his Hokage hat piece and tilted it covering his face a little.

He came walking out and then noticed that their on the table was what he only dreamed of. Two eggs on a plate with a cup of Ramen with steam still coming out of the top.

He then quickly started eating the eggs and then immediately eating the ramen and ate it all in three slurps and then took a huge exhale of steam.

"You know, you don't have to wear your head band in the house, Dad." Masaru said still eating his breakfast.

"Don't be jealous now Masaru, sooner or later you will join the academy and then you will obtain one of these." He said wisely.

"That's next week dad, you should already know that!" Masaru said annoyed.

"Really, I thought you were a bit too young to be joining" the man said standing up patting his son on the head to show the size difference.

"I am goanna kill youuuuuuuuuuuu!" he said getting up swinging his arms at his father but with his hand on his son's head wasn't getting anywhere fast. "Well at least I am not the one who had veggies in their breakfast." Masaru said with a grin on his face.

He then grabbed the ramen cup and looked at the title of the cup and grabbed white tape under the title and it clearly said, Veggies.

He then crushed the Styrofoam ramen cup with his bare hand and said "Oh your mother is good; by the way where is your mom anyway." He asked his son.

He then put a post-it note to his father's forehead protractor and he then pulled it off and read it.

_Dear Naruto Kun,_

_I went with Hiraku to run errands and to train her today. I hope you liked your healthy breakfast and that you have a good day. P.s Today is Monday so you know what you and Shikamaru-Kun need to do today. . . _

_DO NOT MAKE ME COME AFTER YOU!!!! Okay?_

_Lovvvvvvvvvv…_

Just thenNaruto dropped the letter and looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed Masaru was standing right in front of the door. "Crap I thought today was Sunday, I left my guard down." Naruto thought to himself.

"Come on Dad, there is no other way out of here." Masaru said with his arms folded across his chest. Naruto was making no movements at all so Masaru went ahead to try to knock him in the unconscious.

When he hit it was a solid hit and Masaru thought he finally had him, but when he fell he disappeared in a chakra cloud. Masaru then hurried to his parent's bedroom and found the window open.

"Shoot, dad got away again ahggg that son of a-" just then he got his eye saw a post-it note on his goggles and took it off and began reading it.

_Don't curse now Masaru, have a good day._

_Peace _

Masaru quickly crumpled up the note and rushed out the front door and thinking "I have to tell Okaa-san and auntie." He thought as he ran through the city streets.

Naruto, running from his own son felt alive again just seeing a little excitement in his casual life. He then landed on a rooftop and then just lay down on his back and began to look at the clouds. He soon had a deep conversation with himself and put himself into slumber.

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki, village of Konoha's 7__th__ Hokage. I have a wife I love with my life and two kids that I deeply care for. I have all the respect I would want and some very good friends. But, for some reason I am bored, you would think being Hokage would be enough to get you something to do; well I guess my childhood did put up a high expectation for that I mean. . . I fought against a group of powerful missing nins that tried to kill, my best friend who I consider my brother and rival backstabbed the country to join our enemy village for power to destroy his brother and avenge his clan with the help of his team with other plans. I know I am a full-fledged Shinobi but I wouldn't think one could have such a fortunate life for someone who was once hated by the entire village and now is loved, respected, and admired." _

Just then he felt someone kicking him and he woke up and lifted his hat. "Well, what are you doing here Naruto." Said the shadowy figure above him.

Naruto would recognize that voice anywhere, Shikamaru Nara, Jonin and General Ambassador of the village, one of the legendary Konoha 12, a military strategist and next to the Hokage was the second top ninja in the village.

"Hey Shika, I'm just taking a little nap?" Naruto responded casually then looked carefully at the sun and then pulled out a cup of Ramen from his vest and then pulled out a water bottle of steaming water and poured it in.

"Come on Naruto, we are both friends what is it." Shikamaru shrugged and then sat down next to Naruto. Naruto then took of his hat and used it as a fan to control the heat of the water and said, "If you must know, today is Monday."

"Really, I thought it was still Sunday, wow time passes by." Shikamaru replied with a surprised expression and Naruto just snickered and then spoke back saying "You and me both."

Shikamaru then began to get comfortable and lay down, looking at the clouds. "So Shika, what are you doing here." Naruto casually said while grabbing some chopsticks from his pocket and beginning to eat the ramen and muttering "Itadakimasu". "Well, probably the same reason as you, now" Shikamaru joked and the both laughed. "But really, I think I just need to relax with that day coming closer."

"What the academy inauguration, what's the big deal about it." Naruto said and then looked at Shikamaru. He finished his Ramen and put it aside and then changed the subject, "How's your relationship with her?" This topic surprised Shikamaru but then just smiled and said, "Hmm, doing great I guess Ino is… still that crazy girl I knew since we were kids." Shikamaru laughed.

"I don't know what you see in her she's scary." Naruto said closing his eyes and rubbing his head. "What are you talking about, Sakura most of the time acts the same way as Ino does and it doesn't bother you at all." Shikamaru reminded Naruto.

"Well, 19 years knowing her and you get bored with the same person so I try to, "spice up" our conversations." Naruto laughed. "So what are you worried about then?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru hesitated for a little bit then spoke.

"Well, I don't quite know actually," "What do you mean you don't know, either you do know and just don't want to tell me or you are just too embarrassed to admit it." Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru looked out into open space and then took a big inhale, "sighI can't believe that I'm consulting with you of all people, Naruto, about my love life. Well, the main reason I am worried about the inauguration is that everyone has gone so far with their lives, I mean even Choji has been mad the head of his clan, you and pretty much the rest of Kohana 12 have been married, what have I done really, was appointed General on the 5th's deathbed and just dating with my teammate for a while now but haven't made any drastic moves, I feel far off from my shinobi way." Shika explained. Naruto closed his eyes and put his thumb and index finger to his chin for thought. He then put his hand down and on his lap. "Do you love Ino?" "What. What are you saying?" "What do you feel like when you see her?" "Well, I feel good and happy to see her." "But what do you really feel." "You know, I don't need to be lectured by you this early in the morning by you." Shikamaru said to finish the conversation.

Naruto then immediately stood up shocked and he sensed a familiar chakra and he just became shocked by who it was. Shikamaru noticed Naruto's expression and asked, "Who is it?" Naruto slowly turned around and said "It's Sakura, coming toward us about 20 kilometers away". This got Shikamaru up and Naruto as well, and they were jumping off buildings westward. Suddenly, Shikamaru stopped along with Naruto who asked. "Who is it now?" Naruto asked as he also sensed another familiar chakra sense coming toward them. Shikamaru then turned around and said, "Temari?!" Just then they jumped down to ground level and talked inside a store.

"Who's Temari?" "What! You forgot who she is again! Uhh, whatever that isn't important." Shikamaru said and drooped the subject. "Okay, it looks like they are hunting us down, we need to lose them, and the question is where we should meet up." Shikamaru quickly thought.

They both gave it thought and then Naruto thought of a rendezvous, "How about Ichiraku." "Well it's pretty obvious, but I should at least think of a better plan there with something in my stomach than anywhere else, okay you give Sakura the slip and then I will evade Temari-chany and meet you at Ichiraku ramen.

Naruto then just snickered after Shikamaru finished and Shikamaru asked, "What so funny?" "Heh, you said Temari chany." Naruto said. Shikamaru blushed of embarrassment and only said. "Well I heard that your wife calls you the pet name "Honey head" now this wouldn't be true no wouldn't it"

Naruto completely embarrassed by this just left Shikamaru in the store. Shikamaru then walked out casually trying not to arouse suspicion. "Stupid me. After all this time how could I still remember that embarrassing pet name? What is she doing here anyway!" He thought to himself not paying much attention in front of him. "SHIKAMARU!!" Yelled a woman that Shikamaru knew all to well. It was Temari, Jonin of the village hidden in the Sand. She had four bunches of blonde hair coming from the back of her head and was wearing black and red robes like when she was 15.

Shikamaru saw her getting out her fan on her back and just then muttered "This is not my day." He then made a furious dash away from Temari.

Naruto was hoping from rooftops and keeping an eye on Sakura's chakra signature. But after a while he noticed that Sakura didn't seem to be following Naruto because of the speed it was coming from it was going about 5 kilometers an hour. So Naruto stopped for a minute and thought, "That is odd, you would think that Sakura would be after me because of Masaru spreading the word to Temari and Sakura but it looks like he couldn't get to. . ." Just then Naruto sensed two chakras one of that of a young child and the other had a chakra signature he can find to the ends of the earth, the one he loves.

He turned around and saw a jonin with a black and periwinkle; she wore a white sweatshirt similar to her outfit when she was 15. She had dark, long blue hair and a ladylike slender body. She was Hinata Hyuga, wife of the 7th Hokage, one of the legendary Kohana 12, and master of Byakugan and her own special jutsu style. Beside her was a small young look-alike to her younger self but wore an orange sweatshirt, had black markings like Masaru and black pants.

"Naruto Kun, I asked you to not leave today." Hinata said a little tired leaned against a wall. "Oh come on Hinata, we always do this you know that." Naruto shrugged and then the child broke the conversation.

"Hi dad." the child said and Naruto replied saying in a friendly voice, "Hi there Hikaru-chan, how was training today with Okaa-san". "Awesome, mom taught me how to use Byakugan today and now I can see the tenkutsu and with my Jyuuken I am invincible, HA HA HA" she boasted while waving her arms wildly in the air.

"That's good, sorry for breaking up you practice because of this" Naruto apologized. "It's fine, besides I will be able to see your signature jutsu now!" Hiraku said with excitement.

"Okay that's enough you two" Hinata said breaking it up stretching her arms and legs. "So is it this the way Honey head, you want to go?" Hinata said staring at Naruto straight on. "But of course Hina-chan, this way our family gets out more and you I get to have more "fun" like we used to."

Hinata then blushed and smiled at Naruto, and then Hiraku shouted and said. "Mom, you're blushing, I have never seen you blush ever."

"So shall we set the rules Naruto: 1. no deadly jutsu/weapons, 2. only taijutsu, are those rules fine," She said. Naruto nodded in response and started removing weights as heavy as 50-200 kg.

Hinata was doing the same removing weights from under her sleeves and pant legs. They both got into fighting stances and went in the middle of them as the referee.

"READY. . ." she said holding her hands high in the air and Naruto were looking straight at each other. "GO!!!" Hiraku said quickly, Hinata and Naruto furiously jumped high up in the air.

When they reached their peak of ascension and then Naruto started by hitting Hinata in the arm, but she held on to the punch and used it's force to do a spin kick at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked and tried to elbow her in the side but she just held still, pushing it downward having her vertically spin above Naruto nailing him on the back sending him down faster but he wasn't the one in danger.

With that kick, Hinata was disoriented and sent spinning to the ground. "HINA CHAN!" Naruto yelled, not worrying about his own safety charged up chakra and performed four hand signs and spoke, "Kage bushin no jutsu" suddenly four shadow clones appeared out of thin air and gave the original a boost while they chanted "uz-u-ma-ki". Suddenly the original Naruto caught Hinata with both arms in mid air and said "Uzumaki special combo no.47, Beautiful Maiden in Peril catch."

They then landed and Hiraku thought to herself. "Did he just make that up right now?" Naruto put her down on her feet, and in thanks she kissed him on the lips and whispered, "Thank you, Honey head". Naruto just momentarily looked shy then gave Hinata a hug.

Suddenly Masaru just arrived in a pant and was heavily breathing and noticed automatically that his parents were kissing each other and this immediately disgusted him but Hiraku had no affect of it. "Did I miss anything besides that?" Masaru said pointing at the sight of his parents kissing "Well, Mom almost fell and hurt herself pretty badly, but dad used his famous "Shadow Clone" Jutsu, in a corny style." She explained. "Wha, pops unveiled that in front of you?! Damm it I should have gotten here faster."

Suddenly, Masaru felt that a string looming force was behind him. He slowly turned around and his parents with their arms folded and their eyes shining with a dark red light. "MASARU! What did you just SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata yelled as she scolded his son. "You never use those words at your age and especially in front of me and your mother." Naruto said wagging his index finger in front of Masaru.

Masaru then crouched down on his legs and started bowing up and down rapidly saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me." And Hiraku just thinking, "What a pitiful idiot my brother can be."

"Okay." Naruto and Hinata said simultaneously. Masaru then got up and looked up at his parents. "JUST DON'T SAY IT AGAIN!" they both said down cutting on his head giving him two big bumps.

"Well, I guess we should be going kids," Hinata said gathering all the weights which seemed very light to Hinata. "Wait Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata looked over quickly. "Let's have Round 2, I think we both should see if it's perfected?" Naruto asked very politely. Hinata looked at him for a while then, dropped the weights and the ground.

She went to the other side of the roof top they were on and activated her Byakugan and got in a fighting stance. Naruto performed "Kage bushin no jutsu" and filled up his half of the arena.

"Are you sure you want me to use it?" Hinata asked the Naruto clones and the first one just nodded which told Hinata, yes. Hinata then got into a certain fighting stance and said, "The Eight Trigrams."

She then began imputing chakra in the middle of her hand and spinning her arms about all around her and then a force field of lasers covering her in a sphere. Then the shadow clones starting charging her but they were all being destroyed in an instant because from inside her sphere she was shooting lasers from inside her sphere.

Then when the chakra smoke cleared all she saw was Naruto single handedly performing the Rasengan. Hinata then ended the force field and created two separate beams of chakra in her hands extending 7 feet away from her.

They both then charged at each other and then collided. Their attacks were holding each other off for a moment but they then stopped and Hinata fell on Naruto with the exhaustion of most of her chakra. "Perfection Hinata, it is complete." Naruto admitted with a smile on his face. Hinata then looked deeply at Naruto and smiled back. She then held on to him but couldn't quite hold her own weight so she leaned on Naruto for balance.

"Come on Hiraku-chan, Masaru-kun lets go," Naruto said in a serious tone having the tired Hinata lean on him while walking away.

The children were baffled by their parent's new jutsus never before seen or known to them, so Masaru who had the conscience to speak. "Dad what were those jutsus you just did, the Kage bunshin we heard rumors about, but those other two I have only heard in the legends of the 1 day war."

There was a bad silence and Hiraku was trying to figure out all of what just happened. "Where did you hear that?" Naruto asked with a little more volume in his voice. "It is just common knowledge; all the fire country storytellers have told the story about how 12 legendary ninja fought the evil Kabuto and his sound ninja, those twelve haven't all been known but me and Hiraku already know you and mom must be two of them, the rest have not been know to the public, due to some kind of decree about not even talking about the story."

When Masaru finished Naruto clenched his fist very tightly, but then Hinata put her hands on the shaking hand. Naruto relaxed and then briefly said, "I will explain everything to you and Hiraku tomorrow, but for now don't ever listen to the person who told you that and never repeat it understood, son." Masaru said he did and then began to follow along with Hiraku and both of the children wondered, "What could dad be so serious about and what is so secret about one of his biggest successes of his day, what was this leading to?"

At the mission sign up station where ninja get their missions assigned to them and where they are written down that the mission was a success or failure.

Behind the counter was a chunin with black hair and pointy nose. "Well, it's about five o'clock and nobody is here, heck even Lord Hokage isn't here when do I get switched out here." He thought to himself and then started picking his nostrils.

Just after that thought he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him. It was a man wearing the usual Konoha uniform with his sleeve having the symbol of Konoha Military Police. He had black Konoha hair color and had a simple smile on his face. He was dragging a fat bald man tied up and was knocked out. The ninja was the famous Sauske Uchiha, one of the Konoha 12 and one of the surviving members of the Uchiha, Leader of Konoha military police and father.

"Oh, well well, looks like the great Sauske has completed three rank-A missions in a row in one whole day, this is a new record." The ninja behind the counter exclaimed. "It is nothing Konohamaru, this guy was easy to get. It was the way there and back what the real trouble was." Sauske modestly said scratching the back of his head.

Konohamaru then just put the guy back behind the counter and said, "I'll call Anbu to pick this guy up, and you just go home all right Sasuke." He said and Sasuke just nodded then walked home.

When he reached his home he noticed the sign which had the Uchiha symbol with a white circle surrounding it. He opened the door and said "Sakura-Chan I'm home". "I'm in the kitchen Sasuke-Kun," Said Sakura.

When Sasuke walked in and saw a pink haired woman, wearing red and a white frilly apron covering most of her body. She was Sakura Haruno, wife of Sasuke Uchiha, known for her great healing abilities and immense strength; she is one of the Konoha 12.

Sasuke to a sniff of what was cooking and hugged her with her back turned and asked, "What's cooking Cherry pie"? "Ohh, Sasuke stop it you're embarrassing me besides we shouldn't do this here right now, Sarutu-Kun is here." Sakura said and Sasuke gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Okay Sarutobi, where are you?" Sasuke asked in a friendly tone. Then a small boy that has the same looks of Sasuke when he was a boy came running down the stairs. Wearing white shirt with the Uchiha fan being surrounded with a ring on his back. "Hey dad, look look, I can do "Katon" now, watch!" the boy said as he performed the hand signs and then fired the ball of fire but Sasuke didn't have enough time to react so, he was put on fire.

Sakura immediately came to Sasuke's aid dumping water on him and healing the burns. "SAUSKE, ARE YOU OKAY!?" Sakura asked nervously. "Oww, yeah I am fine but that hurt." Sasuke said getting up and noticing Sarutobi crying. "I'm sorry father; you must probably hate me now." Sasuke just looked at Sarutobi with deep thought.

Sasuke raised his hand and Sarutobi closed his eyes expecting a hit. Sasuke just put his hand on his head and rubbed his hair. "It's okay; don't be so hard on yourself Sarutobi." Sauske said with a bright and friendly smile.

Sakura just smiled at the two of them and said, "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes boys," Sakura said and then walked back into the kitchen. "Hey dad can you take me to go see the Hokage faces now?" Saturobi asked. "Sure get on my back."

Sasuke said as they exited the house having Sarutobi get a piggy back ride. "So Sarutobi, why were practicing the Katon today, just wondering?" Sasuke asked. "Well, I went to Uncle Naruto's house to see if Masaru can come out to play but no one was there." Sarutobi said. Sasuke then thought,

"_Naruto was probably trying to get away from the paperwork, again."_

"Hey dad, look!" Sarutobi pointed out. Sasuke looked up and saw them; all six of the Hokage faces. "Look at the fifth Hokage; mom told me that she was taught almost everything she knows by her, is that true dad?" Sarutobi asked. "Yes that is true, I never got to know much about her but your mother and uncle told me all about it that." Sasuke said.

"Speaking of Uncle Naru, how can you two be brothers if he can't use the Sharingan like you?" Saturobi asked. Sasuke just chuckled for a bit and then answered. "You don't have to be blood related to be brothers; in fact sometimes a person who is your brother doesn't act anything like it at all, but a person who you can get along with easy and you equally help each other is all you need for a brotherhood." Sauske explained and then had a thought, "_Heh, Naruto I am fully in your debt, you got me out of something I would have regretted not only that but you help me find love, you have made my life better."_

"Dad, why are you crying?" Sarutobi asked and Sasuke just rubbed his eye to remove the tears. "Come on, let's head home" Sasuke said as they were heading back. When they got to the house Sasuke put down Sarutobi and let him go inside but just when he was about to go inside he sensed some kind of other presence. Sasuke looked around him but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary so he just walked inside.

When Sasuke walked in he saw food almost every where on the table so he and Saturobi just dug in. Then during the meal, Sarutobi started conversation. "So dad I have another question," Saturobi said. "Sure what's on your mind," He said. "Well, Masaru said he has a younger sibling which makes him a big brother, so I am just wondering if I can be a big brother too?" Saturobi asked which left an awkward silence between the family.

"Well I um Sakura-Chan, uhhhh." Sauske muttered embarrassed and confused. "Well um Sauske-Kun well ahh, we will think about it Saurtobi." Sakura quickly ended the conversation. "So after we do the dishes then Sasuke has to go to help Uncle Naruto with work." Sakura said and Saturobi and Sasuke started to help with the dishes.

Just then, three ANBU ninjas were hiding in a tree near the Uchiha household. "Captain why we are here?" an Anbu asked its leader. "I told you, we have been assigned to keep tabs on Sasuke in case of him abandoning the village again." The captain answered. Then the same Anbu asked, "What do we do if he leaves"? "That's simple, we kill him" the leader Anbu said holding a kunai in front of his face.

"Well well, so this is where you have been." An amusing voice said behind the three. They all turned around simultaneously and saw a man with his leaf headband over his left eye and wrinkles under his right eye but it was still open. He was wearing a black robe similar to Naruto's but had a doodle of a mans face on the back.

He was Kakashi Hatake, the Leader of Anbu corps, and sensei of ninjas Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. "What might you three be doing here, are you kids some kind of stalkers of the pink haired lady in there, sorry to tell you this but she is married forgive me for bursting your bubble." Kakashi said in a sarcastic way. "It is not like that sir; we were put here by orders to keep tabs on Sasuke Uchiha." The ninja answered why the other one kept silent through the whole the thing and the captain just silently gritting his teeth.

"Hmm, I remember my predecessor giving out a mission like that but I can't remember when." Kakashi playfully said. He then pulled out a huge scroll out from underneath his looming robe. He opened it and then put his finger on a certain point. "Ahh here we go, well, that mission lost its activity eleven years ago." Kakashi said looking at the captain.

The two ninja gave out a huge gasp of shock. "Then, what have we been doing these long nights, this wasn't in the records, we could be in big trouble for this." The ninja said extremely worried. "It seems the sheep have been following the wolf, you two are off the hook, and your captain must stay here." Kakashi said as the two anbu just jumped away while Kakashi walked right next to the captain. "Look I am going to be lenient; I should revoke your leadership privelages from you and send you to the Hokage for stalking and for using your comrades like that but I am just going to do this, you must keep a 5,000 meter distance away from Sasuke Uchilla and his family unless told otherwise." Kakashi explained briefly.

Kakashi was about to walk away form the anbu but before he completely got away he said, "SIR, with all do respect, I do not trust the Uchilla at all, he abandoned the village and came back suspiciously by himself without restraint and that foolish blonde of a Hokage who accepted him back, the whole village is in danger even his so called, "family" is at risk of being murdered by him."

When he finished all Kakashi said was, "Don't talk about what you don't know boy. You just insulted me four times with just that single sentence. If you even give eye contact with anyone with the name Uchilla, I will file you to the Hokage and suggest life in captivity." Kakashi warned him.

The captain was so scared he was shaking by the words Kakashi just spoke and he just ran off in a heartbeat.

"Ah Sauske, when you were came back to the village I was skeptical of your return, and I lost hope of you also but you reassured me yourself that you did it of good intentions on that one day."

_10 years earlier…_

Sauske and Kakashi just had an intense day of training for the Mangekyou Sharingan so one day he can use it to defeat Itachi, when Kakashi then raises his hand to stop the fighting. "Okay Sasuke, let's stop for today lets head back and we can meditate for the rest of the day." Sasuke nodded in response breathing hard. Sasuke was wearing a white version of his old Uchiha training clothes with his Leaf headband on.

Sasuke then got up and collected his pack and about to leave with Kakashi but Kakashi put his hand in front of Sasuke's face, "One last thing before we leave Sasuke, the next time we see Sakura please tell her that you are not interested or that you're gay or whatever, I am sick of her coming over to my house to see you but you don't say anything to her, it's cruel to see a girl with so much romance on her mind on someone who only cares about death and killing and who doesn't even talk to her."

Kakashi started walking but Sasuke then just shouted and said, "WHAT, what makes you think that I don't care or think about Sakura." "Sasuke, you have made it very obvious since day one that you didn't care about her at all only on killing your brother." Sasuke then asked Kakashi to sit-down on near by log and Sasuke then began to talk.

"Kakashi, ever since the beginning of my days at the academy, I always held a crush for Sakura with her cherry blossom hair and . . . and lime eyes . . . and" "Wow, I can't believe you aren't gay." "Stop it Kakashi this isn't time to joke. So, when the Uchiha massacre happened, I told myself I would dedicate my life to trying to kill Itachi." "Yes yes Sasuke, I have been over this many times so what." Kakashi interjected getting annoyed of the lecture.

"Well obviously you haven't if I to spell it out, now Itachi killed my clan because he wanted to try out his power on his own clan so I would try to kill him in the future, he also had another purpose." "Oh, what might that be?" Kakashi said not wanting to listen to Sauske's excuses. "He wanted to eliminate all Uchiha's so no one could possibly resist his jutsu or so their couldn't be another threat other me." Then for Kakashi all the pieces lined up this left Kakashi shocked and disturbed.

"So do you get it now?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi didn't respond for a moment and then he spoke. "So if you and Sakura tie a knot, even in the slightest . . ." "Yes, Itachi would sooner or later find out and kill Sakura, or worse kill Sakura and me, leaving my offspring in responsibility to fulfill what I haven't, besides all what Sakura had for me was a childish crush, she probably got over it." Sasuke said as he was still looking down the path of sorrow.

"However," Kakashi muttered. And Sasuke turned around and he saw a prancing Kakashi skipping toward him as Kakashi grabbed his hand and dragging him to the ground while he skipped, "That, doesn't mean you can work up your relationship while plotting homicide for your evil brother," Kakashi said in a happy tone while smiling (well his eye looked like it was smiling at least).

Kakashi kept skipping until they both got to Kakashi's home where he let go of Sasuke's hand and he flew right into a wall. As Sasuke got himself up he then shouted at Kakashi and asked, "What are you doing?!" Kakashi went right into his house Sasuke waited outside.

Kakashi finally emerged from his house and put a two way ear piece on Sasuke. "Why did you put on a two way ear piece?" Sasuke asked. "sigh Sasuke, don't you read any Make out Paradise series, in the first book, when a boy always goes on a first date with a girl, the boy needs instant dating advise from a professional to impress and wow the girl." Kakashi explained.

"So, two questions: 1. the professional of whom you speak of, I am guessing that would be you." "Why but of course." "Who doesn't even seem to have a romantic side at all andonly really shows it by reading indecent books a young child isn't able to read." Sasuke questioned and Kakashi just stared at him blankly. "Like I thought, and second who would the, "Guy and Girl" be?" "Sasuke, how slow can you be, you and Sakura of course." Kakashi answered.

Sasuke shocked by this with big white eyes backed off and said, "No Kakashi, I am not ready, I… I don't know what to say." Sasuke muttered. "Well that's why I going to help you." Kakashi said full of confidence in Sasuke. "But I. . ." Sauske muttered with his cheeks blushing hot red. "Sasuke, if you don't sweep her off of her now, she might grow bored and find other men like. . . Gai's kid Lee-kun" Kakashi said simply.

Sasuke imagined the horrible sight of Sakura and Rock Lee together and it angered him with a fury of fire. "Alright, let's go!" Sauske said in a determined tone "I'm glad you're in the spirit Sasuke, now onward." As Kakashi said that they were off with Kakashi as the matchmaker and Sasuke as the fool.

They arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop with Kakashi looking from a safe distance away able to keep Sasuke in sight and give him directions. "Okay Sasuke here we go, your first objective is to buy flowers for the date find some ones you think Sakura might like, be original but also be romantic about deciding, over." Kakashi said as he spoke in the microphone. "Roger." Sasuke replied as he took a good look inside, luckily Ino wasn't working at the counter but her mother.

Sasuke walked in having the bell ring and tipping off to Mrs. Yamanaka that some one was there. "Welcome," She said. Sasuke returned the greeting with a hello and then turned to look at the flower selection. "Hmm, the rose is elegant but the thorns might miss represent something about Sakura when I give them to her?" Sauske thought deeply to himself.

"May I suggest the tulips, they are great in the spring and perfect for a day like today, so is their special girl you want to give these to?" She asked. "Umm, well you could say that." Sauske replied. "Really, I have a daughter, who usually works around here but she has been non-existent lately and has been coming home depressed." She talked and Sasuke was listening but then Kakashi came in.

"Sasuke we don't have time for this, get the flowers and go, pronto." Kakashi said. So Sasuke interrupted and just asked for the red, pink and white tulips. He was about to go out the door when Mrs.Yamanaka noticed something "Wait haven't I heard of you before you sound like someone my daughter described when she was still a cadet." Sauske hit a nerve and was sweating for a moment but then she just let it go.

Sauske quickly exited and Kakashi met up with him quickly and they were then both running. "So where to next?" Sauske asked. "The Konoha hospital." Kakashi answered. "Why." "You will see. . ."

To Be CONTINUED!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on this fan fiction. . .

Naruto is married, Shikamaru is himself, we are currently in the middle of a flash back, and Sauske is gay, but everyone already knew that.

"Hey, author I'm not gay okay, I have a son and I'm married to Sakura!" Sauske exclaimed.

"Ohh, well soooooorrry, shouldn't you be in a flashback right now, now get into place before I sick Sakura on you!" the author threatened.

Sauske then backed off into the scenery; and now let's start the story.

At Konoha Hospital, Sasuke was waiting outside the doors of the Hospital up against the wall panting hard. "So, what exactly do I say Kakashi." Sasuke asked through his two ways ear piece. "Okay Sasuke, so Sakura will be leaving the Hospital for a lunch break, your goal is to ask her out for lunch and then present her the flowers." Kakashi thoroughly explained why he was hiding a heavily shaded tree.

Just then Sasuke heard the doors open to the hospital and then saw Sakura go right past him. Sasuke then took a gulp and then spoke. "Hey Sakura." Sasuke said in a shy voice. Sakura then turned around to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked very surprised. "Well um," just then Kakashi broke through and said. "Just say it Sasuke, lose the fear!" Sasuke did as he said and then said, "Sakura, I was just around and I thought that you might want some lunch with me." Sasuke said and then showed her the flowers.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, it seemed that she was in a daydream but she knew this was real. So she took the tulips and began to blush and answered "That would be great Sasuke." Sakura said as she and Sasuke began walking into town.

"Hmm, so phase one is complete without a hitch, question is how long can Sasuke and Sakura keep this up." Kakashi thought to himself. While inside the hospital Shizune was watching all that take place. "So Sasuke made a move, I didn't think he was interested. Well I am glad Sakura finally got a chance to live her love out, and Tsunade would be proud of this." Shizune thought as she was looking out the window and staring out at the skies.

When they arrived at a restaurant Sasuke and Sakura got a table and waited for the waiter to arrive. "So Sakura how is the work at the hospital?" Sasuke asked. "Oh good, I am one of the top medics so I usually have a lot of duties, I wasn't always this busy at the hospital when Tsunade was around." Sakura said and then began to feel depressed. "I'm sorry; you probably don't want to talk with me after I just asked you that." Sasuke apologized "What, no Sasuke its not your fault," "but it is, if all this didn't happened if I just stayed here at the village and not act like an idiot, things would be much different." Sauske said as his hand instinctly reached for Sakura's hand for comfort.

"Sasuke, I never blamed you for anything," "I know you haven't but, I feel so guilty, I left the village with you crying and I harmed you, I felt no remorse or emotions three years after that and I even almost killed you three that day, we then met again just for me at the border between the Rain country and the Fire country, and I end up putting your Hokage and sensei in a coma, and now I am trying to make all this up to you and erase it all with lunch."

Sakura then got a grip on Sasuke's hand and then whispered. "Sasuke, it is all right." Sasuke then had his eyes expand and he then asked "Why, why are you so forgiving, why do you still see light in me, instead of like most of the village who hate me like they did Naruto's demon, I caused you the most harm why wont you take it out on ME!" Sauske exclaimed at the end.

Sakura then just looked at Sasuke deeply and Sasuke did the same to Sakura. "Because Sasuke, I know you, and I care for you just as Naruto, Kakashi and the others do, we respect you, and we have known you and most of all Sasuke I. . . ." "Excuse me Miss, may take your order."

Suddenly they were interrupted by their waiter who was asking for their orders. "Umm, was I interrupting anything?" he asked but Sasuke and Sakura denied it. "Also, are you two a couple, we give 20 discounts to couples." He explained and was pointing at the hands.

Sasuke and Sakura quickly withdrew their hands from one another's hands and laughed while blushing with embarrassment. So, they gave their orders and then thought a little and reflected on what just happened. "I wonder what Sakura was about to say, WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO SAY!!!" Sasuke though to himself. "Oh my gosh, why was I about to say that. That was way to close."

"Hmmmm, so they completed the second phase. Well right now they are at the chrysalis stage of a good relationship, Sakura is shy just like Hinata and Sasuke is dense to seeing Sakura's feelings like Naruto was to see Hinata's. So I'll need help to break them out of that cocoon." Kakashi deeply thought to himself outside the restaurant looking though a window. A familiar ninja then just appeared directly behind. "Hey Kakashi, you said you needed help with something?" the ninja asked and Kakashi just smiled.

Sasuke and Sakura were still shy about what just happened and then Sasuke then got a call through his ear piece and Kakashi said, "Sasuke start some kind of conversation with Sakura." "What should I talk about Kakashi?" Sasuke asked but their was a new voice on the earpiece. "Sasuke, just talk with Sakura just pick a random subject, she will definitely follow." Said a ninja who Sasuke knew very well. "NARUTO, how did you get on here," Sasuke said aloud. Sakura heard this and she looked around and then asked Sasuke.

"Huh, Naruto is around here Sasuke?" Sasuke quickly thought of something to tell Sakura so she didn't suspect the ear piece Sasuke had. "Umm Naruto, how has he been doing." Sasuke asked. "Oh, Naruto he has changed plenty I haven't seen him for a few months now, the stories I could tell you." Sakura said and snickered at the end. "Oh I would love to hear them." Sasuke said. Sakura then started telling all the tales Sakura and Naruto have went through while Sasuke was gone, most of the stories they laughed due to Naruto's actions while in battle.

While they were under conversation Kakashi was explaining to Naruto the situation completely. "So that's it, and I thought Sasuke was gay." Naruto said. "Really, so did I Naruto." "Kakashi, I was just kidding, of course I will help out Sasuke." Naruto promised Kakashi. "Are you sure you are up to this, you might be jealous of Sasuke." Naruto just smiled and looked at Kakashi with his eyes closed as usual.

"Kakashi . . . the day that Sasuke left the village, Sakura was crying that Sasuke left the village she was sobbing tears of distress and begging me to bring him back, I then said "So, you love him that much." And I then I made a life promise to Sakura that I _will_ bring Sauske back, after that day I knew that I would stand no chance in love compared to Sasuke but I tried to comfort Sakura while I was trying to bring Sasuke back. . . . And I occasionally tried to flirt with Sakura. Then when he did come back with us I just laid low for a while recovering from my injuries since we raided from that ultimate battle, before Tsunade slipped into that coma she put Hinata to guard me so I wouldn't escape my room, during the five weeks me and Hinata began talking to one another instead of Hinata claming up and me just being dense."

Naruto then took out a small piece of paper that seemed to be a coupon. "One night just as Hinata was about to leave I was telling Hinata about the story I just told you, Hinata summoned the courage to tell me that she loved and respected me since we were at the academy, so just as she was about to run out of their crying from embarrassment but I grabbed her hand gently and I asked if she wanted to go to Ichiraku with me because I saved up two coupons, Hinata would technically be breaking her promise with Tsunade but, she trusted me so we both went to Ichiraku and that night. . . . Well, we both kissed one another; it has been three months since our new relationship began.

Naruto went lectured and then Kakashi just had the authdasity to say, "Naruto I didn't exactly need to know all that but okay, whatever." Kakashi said at the end of the tale with Naruto seriously pissed off. Just then when they were looking in the window they were doing something and remembered just what they were doing.

Sasuke weren't talking really but just gazing and admiring each other. Naruto and Kakashi both knew that is what love specialists call "the starry eyed gaze" the final segment before the most romantic part of a relationship "the kiss". The problem is that they weren't kissing or not even leaning into each other.

Naruto then grabbed the earpiece from Kakashi and said, "Sasuke, go for it, go in for the kiss" Sasuke was the shocked by what Naruto just said but he remembered to whisper. "What right now, why would I do that." "Sasuke just do it go in for it now." Naruto said and he then made kissing sounds in the mic. Sasuke very annoyed by Naruto's actions stands up and pardons himself from Sakura and headed toward the restroom.

When he got in he look in the mirror and pushed his hair out of the way to reveal his ear piece. He then focused his chakra and lightning element to make a minature chidori like Kakashi taught him during their training. He then flicked the earpiece, it had a few sparks fly out of it and then he took it all off.

On the other side of the line was static Naruto or Kakashi couldn't get through to Sasuke. "What on earth just happened?" "Sasuke most likely got annoyed with you like always and then used my mini Chidori on the ear piece, disabling it." "What's a mini chidori" "I will end up explaining it later in the series, now what's the next course of action?" Kakashi asked.

The two gave two seconds of thought and they both simultaneously thought of something. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded and they then they commenced their Plan B.

Sasuke then returned with their orders at the, Sakura then asked. "Hey Sasuke, why did you need to go to the bathroom"? Sauske then casually answered, "Oh, I was just washing my hands for the lunch." "Really, maybe I should do the same, don't start without me." Sakura teased. "Wouldn't dream of it." Sauske answered. And when Sakura got up from the table he saw Naruto and Kakashi at the table in front of them.

Kakashi just did a casual salute and Naruto was waving at him. This extremely pissed off Sasuke and had a nerve pulse bulge out from his forehead. "Hey there, Sasuke your ear piece went on the fritz so now we are going to help you face-to-face." Kakashi said in his sarcastic tone "Sasuke just kiss her, you won't regret it. Start good conversation and when you both feel close enough go in for it if she goes in also." Naruto advised Sasuke but he ignored the lecture.

When Sakura came back Naruto and Kakashi then held up menus so she wouldn't notice them. "Well Sasuke, shall we eat." Sakura said. During the meal Sakura and Sauske mostly kept their minds on their meal, but Sauske occasionally had his eyes fixed on Naruto and he either lipped "Just do it" or pointed toward Sakura.

When Sakura went up to use the restroom, Naruto then got up when Sakura was out of sight.

Kakashi warned him not to blow his cover but he was tired of listening. "Sasuke what are you doing, you need to make your move." "Naruto, she doesn't like me how she did when we were children we are just friends, you if all people should know that being with her longer than me."

Sasuke and Naruto simply argued while keeping an indoor voice. Naruto then lost his patience and held up Sasuke by the collar creating a scene, "Listen to me Sasuke! That woman their has devoted her life to you, she is the a person who trains to get better for you so one day she might fight side by side with you and help you defeat Itachi, have you forgotten all that from that day, or are, are you still blind with power and revenge!?" Naruto got tense as he gripped Sasuke's collar harder. Sasuke became fazed as he heard Naruto's words giving him a lot to reflect about. Sakura then walked out of the bathroom not knowing what just happened but saw Naruto griping Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

Naruto was waiting from a response from Sasuke but before he could get an answer Naruto felt something touch his cheek when he looked his left cheek had a slice across it and something cut it. Naruto then looked cross the room and was in utter shock and surprise, "NA-RU-TOOO!!!!" said the person across the room.

Naruto then immediately let go of Sasuke and he dropped to his knees, Naruto then ran to the other end of the room and said, "Hinata-chan!, uh oh!" Naruto said with only the white of his eyes showing. "Naruto-kun, this is the third time you missed lunch with me and my father, why IS THAT!!! Hinata exclaimed with an angry fire in her eyes and shot an Attack of the Eight Trigrams beam at a Naruto but he dodged it and it destroyed a nearby table.

"Hina-chan, I can explain." Naruto said trying to calm her down but this just made her activate the Byakugan. She then rushed toward Naruto and was shooting her shining palms randomly in the restaurant, destroying the ceiling, tables, and other customers were fleeing from this sight so they don't get hurt in the rage. Sakura then crawled under the tables and met up with Sauske and asked what happened but Sasuke was still stunned by Naruto's question but his head was following the fight with Naruto and Hinata.

In a matter of minutes the single room of the restaurant was ruined and Naruto was caught in a pile of broken debris and Hinata had her palm toward Naruto's head but before she could do anything Naruto immediately said, "Hinata wait, the reason I couldn't do lunch today is I was helping Sauske with a date with Sakura." Hinata then deactivated her Byakugan and helped Naruto up.

So Naruto explained the situation so far just as Kakashi did with him. Meanwhile, Sasuke was still thinking about the question and Sakura was trying to wake him up. "Is what Naruto said true, come to remember she did say all those things but, why would she still wait for me, why would she still forgive me, it doesn't make sense." Sasuke then snapped out of it and saw Naruto talking to Hinata. "Oh Naruto-kun, I am so sorry for being mad at you, I am so sorry." "It's okay Hina-chan; I will forgive you if you forgive me." Naruto gave her a nice grin and Hinata just delicately smiled. They then got in a lovey and forgiving mood and started snuggling each others cheeks and noses and keeping almost silent.

Sauske witnessing it all was slowly able to understand Naruto's question and what the correct answer is. Sakura was busy just looking at the two like it was a romantic film (or if you are also a male like me, a chick flick). Naruto and Hinata then looked passionately at each other like Sakura and Sasuke were before unlike them they both leaned in slowly and kissed.

Sakura then just held her hands together and said at room volume, "Aww, hey are making up." Sasuke then stood up and said, "Sakura," "Hmmm," Sakura said turning to Sasuke. Sasuke then just grabbed around Sakura's sides and just went in for the kiss. Sakura was surprised by this, she then got into it and it was a beautiful sight.

Kakashi was looking at the two couples with true delight smiling as he always does and he then said to himself, "Ahh true love on a spring's day the only thing that would make this better is gracefulness of falling cherry blossoms." Just then Kakashi got a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but with the damage done here and the bill are you going to pay for all this?" the waiter asked. Kakashi then took a big sigh and asked, "How much," "Oh about, 1,000,000 ryo." He answered. Kakashi the brought out his check book and then thought to himself while writing, "I should have gotten out of here instead of acting all poetic."

Sasuke was remembering that day like it was only a week ago. He was thinking about this flash from the past while holding the hands of his 9 year old son Saturobi and his wife Sakura, who has been married with for 10 years. "Naruto, I also won't forget what you said to me later that day. . .

"_Oh Sasuke, one more thing before you leave with Kakashi, Granny Tsunade told me to tell you this, "It easier to destroy than to create, you should try to do something on your spare time while you do your training". Naruto quoted._

Sasuke remembered those words and steadily created a solid relationship with her until the day he proposed and he has been happy with his wife and son for years and years.

Sasuke and his family then approached the Hokage manor and they went inside they knocked on the door to the house compartment of the manor. Hiraku came to the door and said "Hi there Auntie Sakura, Uncle Sasuke, Saturobi nii-kun." "Wait Hiraku, shouldn't you be called nii-chan, I am older than you." Saturobi corrected. "Please don't call me that Saturobi nii-kun, Masaru nii Kun made that mistake again and is over there." Hiraku said in a cheerful voice and turned to show Masaru lying on the floor with a lot of bumps on his head.

Saturobi heeded her words of advise and backed a little away form her. "Hiraku-chan, can you bring me your mother, please." Sakura asked politely. "Well, Mom is laying down right now," "No, Hiraku I'm fine." Hinata said as she came in the living room and losing her balance along the way. "Hinata are you okay?" Sasuke asked. "I'm fine Sasuke, really." "What happened Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Oh, me and Naruto were just perfecting the third stage of Protection of the Eight Trigrams."

Hinata then lead them to the Hokage office where all the work was being done. She opened the doors for them and. . . .

Chap 2. Preparation and Explanation

When the doors opened their were Naruto shadow clones all over the place holding stacks of paper back and forth through the whole room like the stock market. At the desk of the room there was Naruto and Shikamaru looking through papers and signing them.

Naruto then looked up for a minute and saw that the door was open and then stopped working and the clones halted production, dropped their papers and disappeared. "Ah Sasuke, there you are." Naruto said holding his hand out and shaking Sasuke's hand. "Sakura, how have you been?" "Oh, just fine Naruto." She said as Naruto was about to hug her but Sakura just flicked her finger at his forehead and that sent him to the ground.

Naruto quickly got on his knees and said, "Hey there Saturobi, how have you been?" Naruto asked him while rubbing his hair with a smile on his face. "I have been doing great Uncle Naruto; I finally taught myself how to do the Katon today." Saturobi answered. "Such a good attitude, you remind me of your mother before she became old." Sakura then quickly threw a fast kick at Naruto's head but Naruto bent his neck and easily dodged it. Naruto the got up and then greeted Hinata with a big hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Shikamaru." Sakura greeted and Shikamaru just waved at Sakura. "Well we should be leaving you guys now, see you later tonight Sasuke." Sakura said with a wink and Sasuke smiled in response. "Bye dad." Saturobi also said as the two then left the room.

Hinata then went inside the room up to Naruto and kissed him back and whispered, "If you are finished by midnight I'll be waiting". Hinata then closed the doors and Naruto sat back at his seat.

A few hours later Shikamaru and Naruto were finished with their work and Sasuke was just finishing up. "So Naruto, what did Hinata mean by I'll be waiting, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked and then gave a huge yawn. "Ohh, something I enjoy almost more than ramen if you know what I mean." Naruto said lifting his brow and grinning.

"Ah done." Sasuke said ignoring what Naruto just said. "Finally, what time is it?" Shikamaru asked. "Ten o'clock, that took a while." Naruto said leaning back in his chair. "Well, time for me to be going me better greet Ino from her mission when I get home." Shikamaru said as he got up and began to leave.

"Hey, guys can I ask you a question?" Sauske immediately asked before Shikamaru left. "Sure Sasuke, what is it?" Naruto said with one of his eyes closed. "Well, today Sarutobi said he wanted to be a big brother so I need to ask you think I should or. . ." "Naruto then immediately got up and put his arm over Sauske's shoulder.

"Well well Sasuke, it took you long enough to notice. Now Massaru can have a younger cousin". Naruto said in a squeal like tone

"Okay, but what about it? Should I do it or…" Sauske said but Naruto with his proud father ego going was quickly outspoken. "Well Sasuke let me tell you something, one child is good but two is great blessing." Naruto said as a crashing sound went off in the background. Sasuke then looked at Naruto and smiled and nodded in response.

Shikamaru not caring about children or anything fatherly just got up to leave. "Well, if this is it then, I'm leaving." Shikamaru said as he was just opening the door.

"Hold it Shika. You can make your peace with Temari later" Naruto said as he sat in his seat and put on his Hokage hat. "sigh Fine, what is it." Shikamaru said as he grabbed a chair and sat in front of his desk. Sauske did so as well but with less attitude.

"We have a problem that could become harmful." Naruto said tilting his hat so his eye was covered by a shadow. "Someone is spreading the story of, the 1 day war." He said.

Sasuke then looked down in despair and Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. "So, this information is leaking out, what about Sauske's past?" Shikamaru asked. "It isn't known to them yet it is like the nine tail fox massacre when we were born, people knew the story but not about how it exactly ended." Naruto exampled.

"So what is the plan?" Shikamaru asked. "I was going to ask you that." Naruto said as Shikamaru got into his thinking stance. "Hmm, well they aren't technically breaking a rule but telling that story but sooner or later someone might come loose and reveal Sasuke's past, it is an odd situation."

They were all in silence thinking but they didn't come up with anything. "Well, the reason people would want to tell their children is so they know about Sasuke and then keep away from him and not trust him his family." Shikamaru thought aloud.

Naruto then slammed his fist in his palm and exclaimed, "I have it, and so what we need to do is have the village see Sasuke is not a murderous traitor but a valuable shinobi to Konoha".

"So what do you suggest Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto then had a great grin on his face looked at Sasuke and told him and Shikamaru, "Sasuke should be in a huge sparing match with another great ninja, and this would show the village Sasuke's honor and value and as a bonus get the soon-to-be ninja cadets excited about becoming a ninja. The question is who Sauske should face?" Naruto said tapping the side of his head with that grin on his face.

"And who would you suggest Sasuke face off against?" Shikamaru asked as Sauske was also clueless. Naruto put his fingers to his chin and said, "Well, there is someone who has been just waiting for a rematch with you Sasuke, he will be delighted."

"Who Lee, Shino, who do you have in mind?" Sasuke asked. "If I told you, you might just use your Sharingan and copy their moves while training so he or she is anonymous." Naruto answered.

"Wait she, are you going to put your wife into this?!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Who said anything about Hinata?" He said while looking at Sasuke. "Oh Hell no, I will not face Sakura Naruto!!!" Sasuke got in a mad rage.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down no one is facing their wife okay, I just said she so it would be harder for you to guess." Naruto said.

"So are we all clear on this, the duel will take place two days from now at the chunin exam arena" Naruto said as he got up and took off his hat and started to walk out the door.

He then stopped, "Oh and Sasuke, do it, a second child makes a day at work more "interesting"." Naruto said and exited the room. Sasuke and Shikamaru were then walking out and were in conversation. "So Shikamaru what happened with Temari?" Sasuke asked. "Well, apparently she just happened to be on a mission and was given a side order from Hinata to go after me. But when she brought me back something was amiss." "Amiss, like what?" Sasuke asked in interest but Shika wasn't

Shikamaru then took a blow of smoke and threw away the cigarette when they exited the house. "Won't Ino know you have been smoking?" Sauske said "She's been on a mission for sometime now, besides it's not like we live together. That and I need to do something that has been bothering me today." Shikamaru said as he began to walk into the shadows and he just vanished.

Sasuke then just began walking to his house thinking, "I can't wait to tell Sakura-chan".

Naruto then walked through into the bedroom and saw Hinata looking at the moon through the giant window. "Hi, Hina-chan, I'm here and done." Naruto delightedly said as he got his Hokage robes off and changed into a long sleeve shirt and black long pants one piece. "Oh good I thought you would, just hang on, let me change." Hinata said as she walked into a changing room.

Naruto waited for a little while and then she saw Hinata striding out with a black one piece like Naruto's but had sort sleeves and shorts instead. Hinata then climbed onto the bed to him and Naruto brought her closer to him by putting is hand on her back.

Hinata then pulled out a cup of heated instant ramen and began to open it. She tore it open and began to eat the ramen like a rabbit nibbling at each noodle. For some odd reason this got Naruto in a daze in just looking at her eat the ramen like a rabbit would. She then finished the ramen until only a single strand was left and she offered half of it to Naruto. He accepted and they both began to eat it until they reached their lips and kissed.

Naruto had a huge blush and was smiling like very widely while Hinata had a smaller blush and a fragile little smile on her. She threw away the ramen cup and then came on top of Naruto and just nuzzled her head against his chest and Naruto just pulled up the covers and put his hand over her back.

They then were both satisfied and began to sleep. But before they could Naruto then began a conversation.

"Hina-chan, on Thursday Sasuke will face against someone." "What who?" Naruto then gave her a grin and Hinata responded, "Oh Naruto-kun, that is really going to excite the kids." Hinata then gave him a big hug as they both fell in a quiet slumber.

Sasuke then opened the door to his home and walked in. He went into Saturobi's room to find out that he was soundly sleeping. He then came in the bedroom and saw Sakura lying down on the bed.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said lying down and tapping Sakura's shoulder. She then immediately turned around and grabbed Sasuke with her arms and legs. She then looked directly at Sasuke's eyes and her cheeks were very red. "Ahh, Sake-ra is back then huh." Sasuke said to Sakura noticing her drunken stature.

Sasuke then grabbed Sakura and flipped her back and they then looked at each other. "Sakura, do you want to go through with this?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded in response but Sasuke then grabbed Sakura's hands and told her. "Sakura, the kids of the village are beginning to know about the sound village raid".

Sakura was shocked by what she just heard and began to shake and her eyes expanded widely. "Cherry-chan calm down, they don't know about me though." Sasuke tried to calm down Sakura. "Who told you this?" She asked. "Naruto, he said the story was going around and that sooner or later it might happen."

Sakura then got up from the bed and looked into a mirror and then turned around and asked with a snicker, "So what is Naruto's plan of action for this?" "The plan is that on Thursday I will spar against someone in the arena." "Who?" "Naruto wouldn't tell me, he wanted to keep them anonymous." Sasuke explained.

"Hmm, well that's Naruto for us he is the father figure of the entire village but he is still like a little brother to us but if it wasn't for him we may have never been together." Sakura laughed while stroking her heavy bangs covering her forehead. "Well, what do you think?" Sasuke asked. "Well, I think it can really challenge you from this time of peace, it is a good idea." Sakura admitted.

"Speaking of good ideas. . ." Sasuke said as he just appeared in front of Sakura he then touched her belly and said, "We should be working on one right now, shouldn't we." Sasuke said. They both then kissed one another.

The next morning at the Uzumaki household, Naruto was wide and awake with Hinata and the two were helping one another with breakfast. "Naruto, can you hand me those eggs and the soy sauce." Hinata asked. "Sure thing Hina-chan." Naruto said as he handed her the ingredients.

Just then Masaru and Hiraku came out of their rooms simultaneously with hair sticking up and still sleepy. They both then sat down in the dining room and then slammed their faces on the table.

"Hey their sleepy heads, how are you doing?" Naruto said as the kids just gave a grumble of their stomachs. "Well that's an answer I can understand, Hinata is it ready?" Naruto asked as Hinata came out of the Kitchen and placed three plates of food on the table.

Masaru and Hiraku immediately raised their heads in excitement and saw all the food on the three plates. "Wow Ota-San, you have out done yourself." Massaru said amazed. "Oh, it's nothing Massaru, just egg rolls with a soy sauce, eggs with sprinkled pepper and bits of bacon, and finally biscuit pastries with white icing." Hinata explained.

"Wow, mom I have no idea what you just said but it looks good." Hiraku said as she was about to dig in. Naruto then stopped Massaru and Hiraku from eating. "Kids, don't you have something to say to your mother?" he asked. Massaru and Hiraku then bent their heads forward and said "Thank you Ota-san, for breakfast." "Why your welcome." Hinata responded.

So then they began to eat but knowing the Uzumaki family and their hunger they were all finished in three minutes. Naruto was wiping his mouth while Hiraku had a nice burp and didn't excuse herself. "So dad, didn't you have something to explain to us today?" Massaru reminded him. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, now how should explain this to you?" Naruto thought while scratching his head.

Massaru and Hiraku were both waiting for an answer from their father. "Well, the reason you should wait for your ramen after you pour in the water so it mixes with the ingredients well, because if you don't the broth will taste like dust." Naruto finished.

"Dad you dope, that isn't our question." Massaru interjected and Naruto then bulged a nerve seeing his son's rudeness. "HEY, don't get mad at me, that information was pretty good too." Naruto exclaimed as him and Massaru and he got in an intense stare off.

"Massaru don't yell at your father." Hinata said as she broke up the fight between the two while clearing the table with Hiraku. "Naru-kun, aren't you going to tell the children the story of the raid of the sound village." Hinata reminded Naruto. "Oh yeah umm Hina-chan, can you help me tell them?" Naruto politely asked Hinata. "sigh Well all right, it's only fair." Hinata said with a smile.

"So where should we start Naruto?" "Well let's start with who was involved." Naruto suggested. "Well, there were many involved in the infiltration with a number of ninjas about fifty or more." "In those fifty were twelve amazing ninja exceeding among the rest of the group." Hinata explained as Naruto took over.

"As you have guessed, I and your mother are two of those ninja, but the other eight are some of our closest friends." "For example there is Rock Lee, a Taijutsu master specialist who I have never been able to defeat without the use of Ninjutsu and even still he is almost unstoppable, Kiba Inuzuka a beast ninja specialist with his dog Akamaru who is longer than a man and faster than a horse and . . ."

Naruto a Hinata took turns one after the other until there was nothing else to explain. "So anything else you might need to know?" Hinata asked. Hiraku then raised her hand and asked, "So does that mean that Uncle Sauske is also one of the Kohana Twelve?" Hinata hesitated in answering the question but Naruto answered it instead.

"Yes, he is the soul survivor of the Uchiha massacre and one of the only carriers of the Sharingan mirror wheel eye." Naruto explained. "Uchiha massacre?" Massaru asked. "You do not need to know that unless it is necessary." Massaru then folded his arms and asked. "Then, why did Konoha invade the sound invasion, it isn't to Konoha's history to start wars but rather end them."

"My my, Massaru you know your history, I guess you have my studying skills in the family." Hinata said as she rubbed his head and he smiled with Hiraku being jealous of the attention. Naruto then thought for a minute what to say and spoke. "The Konoha 12, came in to retrieve something that was once there's but was stolen away by the evil Kabuto and the ring-eyed Pein." Naruto answered.

"What was it?" Hiraku asked. "Something more valuable than riches." Naruto said. Naruto ten rose from the table and grabbed his coat and leaf headband from his room. He the came out and looked at Masaru and said, "Well are you coming Masaru?"

Masaru then looked at his father and smiled. He then quickly ran into his room to get his goggles and followed him out the door. "Mom, where are dad and Masaru going?" Hiraku asked. "Hiraku-chan, when you and Masaru where walking we made an agreement I would train you and he would train your brother, until you two were old enough we would both train you together." Hinata explained while squatting to be at her height.

"But I have been training with you for a year and now dad is starting to train with Masaru, why?" Hiraku asked. Hinata then smiled and said. "Honey, there is something Massaru and your father have that you also may have and what I have slowly developed, they don't give up on learning something until they have it." Hinata said as she got up and began to do her daily chores as Hiraku just stood their thinking.

At the Uchiha house Sasuke just got up and was still rubbing his eyes. He walked in and found Saturobi and Sakura having breakfast. Sasuke then walked over to Sakura and said to her, "Hey Sakura, are you feeling okay." "Don't worry Sauske I am fine." Sakura said. Sasuke said as he sat down. Sasuke then finished his breakfast and got prepared for the day; he put on a white Uchiha shirt with the Kohana Military police symbol on the sleeves and his scroll vest.

Sasuke came out of the room and tying his headband on and putting two pieces of toast in his mouth. He then was about to leave but then turned around took the toast out of his mouth and said, "Hey Saturobi, how would you like to come with me to work, then you can show me the Katon without burning me?" Sauske said with a smirk. Saturobi's face then lit up with joy as he went to get his things for the day.

He walked out of his room with his Uchiha symbol with a ring surrounding it and his blue ninja sandals. Sauske then kissed Sakura on the cheek and she kissed Saturobi on the forehead and exited the house.

They were then near the training grounds on the farthest side of a waterway. On the closest side of the river were Naruto and Massaru heading in to train. The two fathers and sons didn't notice each other focused on what they were going to do today.

Just then and Massaru halted because they heard he heard footsteps behind them. When Massaru turned around to see what it was he was stunned for a long moment. It was a girl his age with purple hair, green eyes, and a normal look on her face.

She didn't notice him and just went on her way across the bridge where Sarutobi saw her and then grew as stunned as Massaru, his legs were shaking when he saw her and the girl then went the opposite direction that Sauske and Saturobi were going and then she turned a corner and was no where to be seen.

Sauske and Naruto saw this and then thought to themselves, "It is always the green eyed ones."

REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! To be continued………………….


End file.
